Solo esta noche
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Sam Evans no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. No, aquello no podía ser cierto. Jones, ¿su nueva compañera? No. Tenía que ser una jodida broma / Samcedes AU. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi niña Azukii.


_Nota de autor: _

_Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para una persona muy querida. Un nuevo y loco AU Samcedes para que lo disfrutéis. Os animo a dejar un review felicitando a la cumpleañera ^^_

_Nota de autor dirigida a mi niña preciosa Azu:_

_No sé por dónde empezar... Tiene gracia porque las notas de autor siempre me acaban quedando enormes como biblias, y ésta no lo va a ser menos. Pero no sé que puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya mil veces. Seguro que me estaré repitiendo constantemente, pero, hoy es tu cumple, o al menos, aquí ya son las doce de la noche del día 29, así que sí, es tu cumple xD Y dado que te di durante dos semanas la vara con tu regalo, no podía dejarte sin él, aunque yo siga diciendo que no está a la altura y las demás digan que no me hagas caso xD Es para ti, para que hagas con él lo que quieras, ya sea guardarlo o quemarlo, jajaja Es broma xD Vaya nota de autor más tonta me está quedando u.u Esto lo remedio rápido jejeje Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña. Que cumplas muchos más y que los podamos celebrar si no juntas, por lo menos en la distancia ^^ Gracias por estar ahí y gracias por dejar una sonrisa en mí, gracias por el SamCeni, nunca podré olvidarlo, gracias por mil y una cosas más. Gracias por existir. Mil gracias. Te quiero. Y supongo que tendrás que aguantarme por toda la eternidad, o al menos, hasta que me des una patada y me mandes lejos xD Y no puedes hacerlo porque tu patada no llegaría aquí lalalalala. Mi Ceni, mi Azu, mi Azuceni, mi niña bonita, ojalá que pases un día genial y te regalen miles de cosas, porque te las mereces. Lo mejor. Te mereces lo mejor. Ojalá este regalo te saque una sonrisilla. No dejes nunca de sonreír. ¡Es una orden! Y ya me callo, porque siempre me dicen que solo digo "tonteridas" xD Así que... :X Nuevamente, GRACIAS._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me importa un comino que Glee sea de Murphy, los Samcedes y todas sus variedades son nuestras. Tuyas y mías. Punto. xD**

* * *

_**Solo esta noche:**_

Sam Evans no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. No, aquello no podía ser cierto.

—Vamos, jefe. ¿Se burla de mí? —preguntó, por quinta vez. Si aquello se trataba de una broma no le gustaba ni un pelo.

—No, Evans. No es una broma. Jones pasará a ser tu nueva compañera. Estoy seguro de que juntos, formaréis un gran equipo y conseguiréis que Lima vuelva a bajar el índice de criminalidad.

—¿Jones? ¿Entre todas las posibilidades? Jefe, de verdad, reconsidere su decisión. Póngame con Ray, o con el inútil de Tinsley, pero ahórreme la tortura de hablar con esa friki.

—No es una friki, hijo.

—Vaya si lo es. Va por ahí, adivinándole el futuro a la gente, y ellos todavía se lo creen. ¡Que no me jodan! ¿Quién podría creerse eso?

—Adivinó que yo iba a tener un nuevo hijo.

—Tiene cinco ya, jefe. Y su mujer no se le despega ni con agua hirviendo. Eso no es muy difícil de adivinar.

Sam sabía que con aquello se había pasado de la raya pero, ¿qué cojones? Haría lo imposible por no tener que trabajar con aquella loca. Aquella a la que todos parecían adorar y que cuando le veía, o compartían el ascensor, lo saludaba con una sonrisa solo para fastidiarle. Sí... Jones le soportaba tanto como él a ella.

—Va a ser tu nueva compañera y no se hable más —sentenció.

_¡Mierda!_

—Habla con Dennis y que os pase el último caso. Dos cadáveres en el vertedero municipal.

_Genial, ¿me voy a ensuciar los zapatos nuevos?_

Pensó, abandonando el despacho de su jefe. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, buscó rápidamente la mesa de la "loca" pensando en dirigirse a buscarla, pero ella no estaba allí. De hecho, permanecía sentada sobre la mesa de él, mientras arqueaba una ceja, esperándole.

—Jones —la saludó, viendo cómo ella le regalaba la misma sonrisa de siempre. La misma sonrisa falsa que él no podía dejar de mirar.

—Evans —respondió ella, sin bajarse de la mesa.

—¿Te importaría...?

—¿El qué?

—¿Bajarte de mi mesa?

—¿Vas a llevártela a algún sitio? —soltó.

_Oh... Esto no puede acabar bien._

—Me gustaría trabajar.

—Y a mí. Así que... ¿Qué hacemos?

¡Mierda! De verdad esperaba que el jefe no le hubiese dicho nada del supuesto emparejamiento, pero al parecer, ella ya estaba al corriente de que él sería su nuevo compañero.

—Yo no sé tú, pero yo voy a buscar a Dennis para que me de el fichero del último caso.

—¿El de los cadáveres del vertedero municipal?

—El mismo.

La chica buscó detrás de ella en ese preciso instante y alargó su brazo, tendiéndole el fichero.

—Me lo dio Dennis cuando estabas dentro hablando con el jefe —le explicó, mientras él lo aceptaba y se quedaba mirando aquellos pechos que estaban a la altura de la carpeta. No sería el primer hombre que lo hacía, ni el último, sin duda. Mercedes reprimió una risita y cruzó sus piernas, carraspeando después.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?

Sam observaba sus piernas ahora. No había podido evitar fijar su vista en sus pechos y ahora... ¿Es que pensaba quedarse allí sentada toda la mañana? No parecía tener intención de bajarse de allí. Y para colmo, no solo él la estaba mirando, sino todos sus compañeros.

—¿Puedes bajarte de ahí, por favor? —le pidió, arrastrando las palabras—. Estás haciendo un espectáculo.

—Uno muy bueno —sentenció ella—. No te preocupes, Evans. Pronto te acostumbrarás a tenerme cerca.

Oh, no. Ni de coña. No quería acostumbrarse. Lo que quería era otro compañero. Otro que no se guiase por corazonadas para resolver un caso. Uno que tuviese los pies en el suelo. Y si pudiera ser, no tuviera ese culo que ahora ella separaba de su mesa.

—Creída —murmuró.

_Eres una creída._

—¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho algo?

—No —disimuló, sentándose en su silla y abriendo la carpeta con el contenido del caso—. Veamos...

Empezó a leer rápidamente, hilando toda la información en su cabeza, al tiempo que sentía la respiración de ella en su nuca.

—No te pegues tanto, joder. Me agobias.

—Vale, vale —la sonrisa falsa de la chica volvió a aparecer y él puso sus ojos en blanco.

Volvió a la lectura del caso, más no tardó mucho en volver a ser interrumpido. Ésta vez, por el zapato de la chica que daba golpes en el suelo.

—¿Qué cojones te pasa?

—Eres más lento que una tortuga. ¿Te va a llevar mucho?

—Si te sientas y guardas silencio terminaré antes.

—No entiendo porqué me dijiste entonces que me levantase —respondió, sentándose de nuevo en su mesa.

_¡Ahí no!_

Suspirando resignado, Sam volvió a su lectura.

—¿Quieres que te lo resuma?

—¡Quiero que te calles! ¿Podrás?

—Vale, vale...

Después de varios minutos, el chico por fin cerró el fichero, dejándolo sobre la mesa y se levantó, poniéndose su chaqueta.

—¿Vamos a ver al ex marido? —preguntó ella, bajándose nuevamente de la mesa.

Sam la miró, alucinado. ¿Había adivinado adónde se dirigían? No. Claro que no. Porque ella NO adivinaba el futuro. No lo adivinaba.

—¿Qué? Si me hubieses dejado resumírtelo, no habríamos perdido tanto tiempo. Las víctimas son madre e hijo. La mujer estaba separada y tenía la plena custodia, además de una orden de alejamiento. Los cadáveres aparecieron en el vertedero municipal con dos tiros en la cabeza. Yo apostaría por el ex marido.

—Vamos a verle —admitió él, caminando hacia la salida. Por supuesto que no lo había adivinado. Era simple deducción. ¡Qué estúpido!

—Guay —respondió ella, siguiéndole.

* * *

—¿Cómo cojones has conseguido que confiese? —preguntó Sam, mientras le esposaba.

—Es un secreto —respondió ella, cubriéndole con su pistola en caso de que el asesino se le resistiese.

—Me imaginaba que dirías algo así. Vamos, cabrón, muévete —Sam tiró de él hacia el coche, metiéndole dentro, cerrando la puerta y esperando a que ella se subiese.

—Qué fácil ha sido. Formamos un gran equipo.

—Podría haberlo resuelto hasta un crío de diez años.

—Lo sé, pero mi nuevo compañero resultaste ser tú, así que tendré que aguantarme —sonrió ella.

—Yo soy el que tiene que aguantarse, créeme.

* * *

Sam se preguntó si en algún momento se le irían las ganas de mirar sus pechos. Las matemáticas nunca habían sido su fuerte pero desde luego, podría asegurar que el noventa y cinco por ciento de su tiempo se lo pasaba mirándolos fijamente. Sin lugar a dudas, sus pechos eran lo mejor de la chica. Lo único que hacía que ella fuese soportable. Y también su trasero. Y la forma de mover sus piernas. Y sus ojos. Sí, también sus oscuros ojos. Y su falsa sonrisa. No podía olvidarse de su falsa sonrisa.

¡Mierda! Ella estaba buena. Y él llevaba demasiado sin follar. Básicamente, desde que había tenido que dejarle su casa a su hermano y a su esposa e hijos, y él había tenido que volver a casa de sus padres. Aquello no podía saberlo nadie. ¡Ni de coña!

Mercedes le miró fijamente, queriendo descubrir qué era lo que pensaba el chico en ese mismo instante.

Sí... El rubio estaba volviendo a mirarle los pechos. Otra vez. La chica sonrió orgullosa. No era solo ella la que sentía esa atracción, al parecer, él también la sentía hacia ella. Pero no pasaría de ahí. Él era demasiado estúpido, además de un creído. ¿Le había llamado eso mismo a ella? Mercedes estaba completamente segura de que así había sido. Y ella no era ninguna creída, no señor. Ni de broma. Solo trataba a aquellos que se burlaban de su don como se merecían. Y parecía hacerlo divinamente, crispándoles los nervios en todo momento. Su pasatiempo favorito... Poner de los nervios a todos los hombres que se burlaban de ella. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo con él. Solo eso. Fastidiarle por no creer lo que todos sabían y respetaban. Su habilidad para adivinar el futuro.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes dejaron de mirar por fin aquellos pechos y la miraron a ella, arrugando las cejas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber él.

—Me los estabas mirando.

—No te los estaba mirando.

—No qué va —respondió ella, sonriente. Y esa vez, Sam no vio en ella la misma sonrisa falsa de siempre. Sino otra que le animaba a sonreírle también. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? No solo era una adivina sino también una bruja que quería encantarle y que él se arrodillase a sus pies. ¡Ja! Eso no sucedería. No iba a funcionar. Él era inmune a sus encantos de pacotilla. Totalmente inmune. Podría mirarle cien mil veces aquellos pechos y no se excitaría lo más mínimo.

—¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!

—¡No es cierto! Y baja la voz —le pidió, mirando a un lado y a otro, viendo cómo sus compañeros les miraban cabreados. Querían trabajar en aquella oficina pero los chicos y su tensión sexual no resuelta no se lo estaban permitiendo. Uno de ellos garabateó rápidamente en un folio "Buscaos una habitación" y se lo enseñó a Sam, provocando que las mejillas de éste se sonrojasen, acompañando también a sus orejas.

—No te preocupes, no eres el único que lo hace. Ya estoy acostumbrada —dijo ella, bajando la voz para que solo él la oyese.

—Mira, de verdad, valoro mucho mi trabajo y no quiero perderlo. Sé que a ti no te despedirán por ese don que dices tener, pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo, así que te agradecería que...

—No digas tonterías. No van a despedirte.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Lo has visto en mi futuro? —Rió, esperando que su contestación fuese un rotundo no.

—No. No lo he visto. No me hace falta verlo para ser consciente de que eso no pasará. Eres el mejor de aquí, Evans. Y todos lo saben.

La sinceridad de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto que la pregunta que su cabeza había formulado se quedó guardada dentro de él. No quería estropear aquel momento. ¿Estaban limando asperezas? ¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo?

Ella volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa y él lo supo. Se estaba dejando ganar. Ambos habían empezado una batalla y ella la había ganado. Oh, mierda. No era inmune a sus encantos. Mierda, mierda. No, no. ¿Por qué seguía sonriéndole? Eso le impedía odiarla. Porque la odiaba, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad tenía motivos para hacerlo? Ella era la chica más presumida que había conocido en toda su vida, pero eso no hacía que él la odiase. Ni tampoco su supuesto don. El que Sam estaba seguro de que ella no poseía. ¡Ja! Adivinar el futuro... No se lo creería.

Puede que sí odiase su manera de sentarse sobre su mesa. Sí, eso le hacia rabiar. Y su inteligencia. Y sus... No, a ellos no los odiaba. Jamás podría odiar aquellas formas de su cuerpo que él estaba volviendo a mirar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba hechizado. ¿También sabría hacer hechizos?

—Reconócelo y acabemos con esto —dijo, sonriente, poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra.

—Vale, sí. Los estaba mirando. ¿Contenta?

—¿A que ahora te sientes mejor? Decir la verdad te quita un peso de encima —rió.

—Buff, no veas...

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te gustan mis pechos.

Sam abrió los ojos como platos al oírla. No hacía falta que no se lo dijese a nadie, a esas alturas toda la comisaría lo sabría ya. Lo bueno era que él no sería el único al que le ocurriese. Pero si el primero en reconocerlo.

Jonny no tardó en volver a mostrarle el papel de "Buscaos una habitación" al tiempo que Sam resoplaba y veía cómo se abría la puerta de la comisaría.

—¡No!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mercedes, al ver su reacción.

—No, no, no...

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —insistió, viendo cómo él trataba de esconderse detrás de ella. Mala idea ya que ella era mucho más pequeña que él—. ¿Qué haces, loco?

—Mi madre... —susurró, señalándola con el dedo.

—¿Tu madre?

—Mi madre —respondió de nuevo, sosteniendo a la chica por la cintura para que no se moviese y luego, dejando que sus manos bajasen un poco hasta posarse sobre su gran trasero.

_Cabronazo._

Se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Lo estaba haciendo adrede. Aún así, el chico debía tener una razón bastante buena para rehuír a su madre, así que ella no iba a ser quién lo fastidiase.

Sam movió su cabeza, que ahora quedaba a la altura de sus caderas y buscó a su madre, mientras Mercedes se quedaba quieta.

—Mierda, viene hacia aquí —susurró él.

—Levántate. Levántate ahora mismo.

—Nooooo.

—¡No seas crío! Levántate, vamos.

Mercedes trató de aguantar su risa. ¿Qué había pasado con lo de fastidiarle? ¿Dónde había quedado el joderle la paciencia? Se había perdido en lo más profundo de su mente. O quizás lo conseguiría ahora, al descubrir qué era lo que su madre venía a decirle.

—¿Sam? —Ambos se dieron la vuelta a tiempo de ver cómo la señora llegaba hasta allí.

—Hola mamá —Él sonrió nervioso, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Cariño, te olvidaste el almuerzo.

_No, no, no._

¡Mierda! Ahora todos sabrían la verdad. Que vivía con sus padres. Que era un perdedor que todavía vivía en casa de sus viejos y que además, no era capaz de hacerse su propio almuerzo y acordarse de traerlo.

—Mamá... —quiso protestar, pero Mercedes se le adelantó, estirando su mano para saludarla.

—Señora Evans, tenía razón su hijo. Es usted muy guapa.

—Oh... —la señora enrojeció al oírla, mirando con cariño a Sam—. Gracias...

—Mercedes. Mercedes Jones. Soy la nueva compañera de Sam.

Esa era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

—¿De verdad? No sabía que tenías una nueva compañera —le dijo su madre.

—El jefe lo decidió esta mañana.

—Deje —le oyó decir a Mercedes, mientras sostenía la bolsa con el almuerzo entre sus manos—. La pondré junto a la mía.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿O en realidad lo estaba ayudando? Sam no sabía qué pensar.

—Oh, ¿íbais a comer juntos?

—No —respondió ella.

—Sí —dijo él.

Ambos se miraron, confusos y luego, volvieron a responder.

—Sí —dijo ahora, Mercedes.

—No —respondió él.

La señora Evans sonrió, observando de nuevo aquellas miradas cómplices entre los dos chicos. ¿Se gustaban? Mary Evans habría apostado porque así era.

—¿Qué te parecería venir a cenar esta noche a casa, Mercedes?

Sam sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba. No. No podía haber oído aquello. Su madre la había invitado a cenar. No podía ser.

—No sé si... —trató de responder la chica.

No. No era buena idea. Ir a cenar a su casa. No. Ni de broma. Tenía que decir que no o él mismo la mataría después. Sus manos le temblaron haciendo ruido con la bolsa, al tiempo que trataba de darle una respuesta.

—Yo...

—Mi madre hace unas ensaladas riquísimas —habló Sam, rápidamente.

Mercedes lo miró, confusa. ¿Le estaba dando pie a que aceptase la invitación? ¿Era eso?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Vendrás? —insistió la señora.

—Iré. Sí —sonrió.

—Perfecto. Sam te dirá dónde vivimos. Ahora tengo que irme. Pasaré por el supermercado para hacer unas compras y luego a prepararlo todo.

Sam también le sonrió, aceptando su beso de despedida.

—Hasta la noche, Mercedes.

—Hasta la noche, Señora Evans.

—¿Qué fue eso? —estalló Mercedes, nada más irse la señora.

—Lo siento. ¿Tenías planes? Quizás habías quedado con tu pareja — ¿Le estaba preguntando si tenía novio? Sam Evans no era nada bueno disimulando.

—No tenía planes. Ahora al parecer sí.

—Te lo recompensaré, ¿vale?

—Y también esto —señaló la bolsa que aún llevaba en sus manos.

—Eso también. Gracias.

—Y no. No le diré a nadie tampoco que vives todavía con tus padres —le tranquilizó, dejando su comida sobre la mesa.

—Es momentáneo, ¿vale? Les he dejado mi casa a mi hermano y a su familia. Están remodelando la suya.

—¿Y porque no se fueron ellos con sus padres? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Cuestión de cercanía. La mía les quedaba más cerca del trabajo.

—Ah...

Sam sonrió aliviado. ¿De verdad iba a conseguir que ella no revelase su secreto? La chica no le había devuelto su bolsa del almuerzo, así que supuso que ella tampoco quería que aquello se descubriese.

—Quiero que dejes de llamarme friki —le soltó—. Con eso bastará.

—Yo no te llamo friki —mintió.

—Deberían llamarte a ti Pinocho por la cantidad de mentiras que sueltas.

—Puede que lo haya dicho... Una vez.

Mercedes arqueó una ceja, desconfiada.

—¿Más de una? Vaaaale. Lo admito. Más de una. Pero no volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo.

—Bien.

—Bien —dijo él también—. Entonces, ¿ese es el trato? ¿Yo no te llamo friki y tú me guardas el secreto?

—Sigo perdiendo yo. ¿Qué me ofreces por aceptar la cena?

—¿No dijiste que con eso bastaba? Además, tendrás comida gratis. Y con lo buena cocinera que es mi madre, no te arrepentirás.

—Quiero que no vuelvas a burlarte de mi don.

Sam se echó a reír. Esperaba demasiado de él. Demasiado. Jamás se creería aquello. Podría dejar de llamarle friki, pero de ninguna manera conseguiría que él la creyese.

—Dame tu mano.

—¿Para qué la necesitas? —preguntó, burlón, extendiéndosela.

Mercedes la aceptó al momento, cerrando los ojos.

Sam quiso reírse de nuevo, pero sus intenciones cambiaron rápidamente. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarla? Sus mejillas, sus párpados, su pelo. Su mano unida a la de él. No podía moverse, ni dejar de mirarla. Y una energía empezaba a recorrer su mano derecha, allí donde se unía a la de la chica.

Entonces sucedió.

Los muros de la comisaría desaparecieron. Sus compañeros y todo aquello que les rodeaba se hizo invisible.

Ya no estaban allí. Se habían ido lejos, gobernados por una fuerza superior. Sus manos seguían unidas aún, pero ahora los ojos de ella permanecían abiertos, observando la habitación a la que habían sido llevados.

Sam la miró, queriendo hablarle, pero las palabras no le salían.

No a él.

Pero su voz se oía en aquella habitación. Alta y clara.

Buscó su procedencia entre las sombras, asustándose al ver la escena que tenía lugar delante de sus ojos.

_—Oh, joder, cariño. Eres increíble... Eres... eres preciosa._

_—No pares, Sam. No pares ahora._

_—No cuentes con ello_ —se oyó decir a sí mismo. Viendo cómo aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y aquello provocaba que la cama chocase con la pared de aquel cuarto.

¿Eran Mercedes y él? ¡Eran ellos! En aquella extraña habitación oscura. ¿Se la estaba tirando? Oh, joder, se la estaba tirando. Y lo estaba disfrutando. No se había equivocado. Aquellos pechos eran tan cuál se los había imaginado y ahora el Sam de su visión se los besaba y lamía, haciéndola gemir. Su miembro pareció despertarse solo de pensar en las sensaciones que el chico debía estar teniendo. Ella sabía cómo moverse y enloquecerle. Y el Sam de su visión no se quedaba atrás, besándola por todas partes y entrando en ella con fuerza y sin vacilar.

Sin poder moverse, ambos vieron como sus otros dos llegaban al clímax, sudorosos y felices.

_—Te quiero_ —le oyeron a él, diciéndolo ella segundos después, a la vez que le regalaba un beso dulce. El chico la resguardó entre sus brazos, dejando un beso en su pelo y ella, acarició su pecho con cariño, mientras sus ojos se le iban cerrando.

Aquella fue la imagen que Sam vio antes de que las paredes de la comisaría volviesen a aparecer de nuevo y con ellas, sus compañeros de oficina. Mercedes había soltado su mano como si ésta le hubiese quemado, y ahora se tapaba la boca mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡¿Qué coño ha sido eso?!

Ya no le importaba levantar la voz. Ya no le importaba nada. Solo averiguar cómo había podido ver aquello.

—Es el futuro — dijo ella, temblando como una hoja.

—¿El futuro?

No, no podía ser. Eso era imposible.

—¿Es una broma? Si es una broma, no tiene ni puñetera gracia.

—No lo es... No lo es.

Sam trató de calmarse al ver la reacción de la chica. Estaba tan asustada como él, o incluso más.

—Te decía "te quiero" —susurró, sin poder creérselo aún.

—Lo sé. Yo te respondía lo mismo.

—El futuro... —Sam paladeó las palabras con lentitud y dulzura, al tiempo que ella cerraba sus ojos.

Eso era lo que iba a suceder. Mercedes nunca se equivocaba. Iba a enamorarse por completo de él y Sam también lo haría. Iba a pasar. Era una realidad.

—¿Es eso lo que sucederá? —La pregunta la hizo volver.

—No si lo impedimos —respondió, aún sabiendo que aquello era imposible.

—¿Cómo?

—Poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

No iba a resultar. Claro que no. El destino estaba marcado y tratar de cambiarlo no conduciría a nada. Mercedes lo sabía.

—Somos compañeros de trabajo. No podemos hacer eso.

—No iré a la cena. Eso será un buen comienzo. Me alejaré de ti, y tú de mí.

¿Tan fácil como eso? ¿No ir a la cena? ¿Con eso cambiaría el futuro y aquella imagen que había visto no sucedería? Él no se acostaría con ella y tampoco le diría te quiero. ¿Era eso lo que deseaba? ¿Qué aquel futuro no se produjese?

¿O deseaba justo lo contrario? Decirle te quiero, mientras se enterraba en ella. ¡Oh, mierda! Que le condenasen si no era eso lo que quería de verdad.

—No puedes hacer eso. Le romperías el corazón a mi madre —dijo, finalmente.

—Pero si voy a esa cena, entonces...

—Solo esta noche —le pidió.

No estaba dejando que ella se alejase. No se lo estaba permitiendo. Y con ella el futuro no cambiaría. ¿Verdad? Él no quería que cambiase en absoluto. Con el corazón a mil, esperó la respuesta de la chica, y la sonrisa que él le mostró terminó siendo la más grande que había podido formar alguna vez.

—Solo esta noche —sonrió ella también.

FIN.

* * *

_¿Qué os pareció? ¿Loca, verdad? ¡Sí! Como yo xD_

_Y esta ha sido la historia, espero que os haya gustado y, ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo mi niña! :D_


End file.
